


every shred is a piece of me

by pRESENTMIC



Series: another hamilgroup chat [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Texting, because, innuendos, who can live without 'em?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: hercyou: laf can you finish my blow pop
laflaugh: ah, herc, you don't have to cover anything ;)





	

**hercyou:** laf can you finish my blow pop

**laflaugh:** ah, herc, you don't have to cover anything ;)

**hercyou:** what no.

**hercyou:** can you chew the gum part of the blow pop. you know, the candy brand? i hate their cheap bubble gum

**laflaugh: :** '(

**hercyou:** not today, mon ange

**laflaugh:** :D parlez vous francais?

**hercyou:** that's the only word i know

**laflaugh:** you are still making an effort and that is what counts

**johnturd:** you wake me up to this p D A

**laflaugh:** says the one that brings cookies with a love note to alexander's office everyday at 1.

**johnturd:** HE'S TOO SKINNY.

**hambologna:** what about me?

**hambologna:** john i'm not skinny

**johnturd:** you have a slight pudge in your stomach.

**hambologna:** i hate that pudge

**johnturd:** W A HT 

**hambologna:** what

**johnturd:** that is t he b e s t  pa r t  o f  y ou.

**hambologna:** nope

**johnturd:** i will SHOW YOU

**hambologna:** jOHN GET OFFRGONCEWAML

**angealous:** what are you guys doing up

**elizzza:** it's ten in the morning, angelica.

**angealous:** tHAT'S TOO EARLY

**margarita:** how dare you wake up the great peggy.

**laflaugh:** please spare us, great peggy

**margarita:** i will think about it

**hercyou:** we are so very sorry

**burro:** are you serious.

**theoburr:** go back to sleep, aaron

**burro** _ **:**_ alright.

_theoburr left "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:** WELL WELL WELL WHO IS THIS YOUNG LADY

**burro:** shut up, hamilton.

**johnturd:** ooOOOH. bUURRRRR

**burro:** gentlemen, please. spare me the embarrassment

**hambologna:** WHEN'S THE WEDDING.

**burro:** i met her yesterday

**hambologna:** YOU IN LOVE?????

**burro:** no shut up

**johnturd:** oOOOH

**burro:** i DON'T LIKE HER.

**hambologna:** CAPITAL LETTERS LACED WITH EMOTIONS. YOU'RE LYING.

**burro:** nNO.

**laflaugh:** if i can i will bring you and your girlfriend to paris: the city of LOVE.

**burro:** i dont i dont like her

**hercyou:** it's alright, burr. we know how you're feeling. we've all gone through the flushy piny stage.

**burro:**  ok shush.

_hambologna has kicked burro out of "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:** he was denying his feelings

**hercyou:** he might have been about to cONFESS.

**hambologna:** he had his chance.

**laflaugh:** cutting paper is fun

**hercyou:** what are you doiNG

**laflaugh:** cutting paper

**hambologna:** we were having a very serious topic. 

**laflaugh:** all the paper is flying nO IT KEEPS FLYING.

**hercyou:** are you trying to summon a demon the heck are you doing

**laflaugh:** cutting the paper is like cutting my life away

**elizzza:** are you ok??

**laflaugh:** aAH

**hercyou:**????

**laflaugh:** MY TEA.

**angelous:** what is going on

**angealous:** i was in the middle of my blind tinder date how dare you

**johnturd:** apologies.

**laflaugh:** someone should award me an emmy i flooded my room with shreds of paper

**elizzza:** are you

**angelous:** alright????

**hercyou:** jESUS CHRIST.

**hercyou:** LAF, YOU'D BETTER CLEAN THIS.

**laflaugh:** noo you'd better clean it because i don't want to clean my life story.

**laflaugh:** every piece of paper is a part of me don't you dare throw away one scrap.

**hercyou:** i have a bag full of shreds.

**laflaugh:** AWDEW

**hercyou:** he choked on a piece of paper

**laflaugh:** ERCULES HELP Me

**laflaugh:**

**laflaugh:**

**laflaugh:** when you try your best but you don't succeed

**johnturd:** laf?

**laflaugh:** all my paper flew out the window

**laflaugh:** i hope my paper shreds went to a good place

**johnturd:** your paper shreds went to hell

**hambologna:** wise words from a wise boyfriend

~~~~~

**-justmad**

**macnyes:** i think i'm going to puke

**justmad:** too much?

**macnyes:** i drank an entire large bottle of sprite because you threw out all my beer

**justmad:** soda isn't healthy

**macnyes:** all the better to drink it then.

~~~~~

**-rant of the day**

**hercyou:** i have my first customer

**laflaugh:** who?

**hercyou:** an 80 year old woman

**hercyou:** she wants a new pair of panty hose that isn't factory made.

**hambologna:** i'll pray for you

**johnturd:** in the name of our father, lord, and christ

**hambologna:** amen

**hercyou:** i feel so blessed

**johnturd:** we have blessed you

**hercyou:** thank you brother john

**angealous:** wHO WANTS TO GET DRUNK TONIGHT

**johnturd:** YEAH YEAH YEEEAH

**hercyou:** and i thought you were holy

**laflaugh:** OUI OUI

**justmad:** be there

**elizzza:** sober supervisor ftw

**mamaria:** WELP HERE COMES THE SAM ADAMS

**theoburr:** AND THE ALCOHOLIC APPLE CIDER

**macnyes:** yeS

**justmad:** thomas, no, you can have the non-alcoholic cider and cream soda.

**macnyes:** whEN WILL YOU GIVE BACK MY BEER CABINET

**justmad:** when you're emotionally stable

**hambologna:** oh

**justmad:** go back to bed, thomas

_macnyes has left "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:**  he alright?

**justmad:** with time. i'll see you at the party

**angealous:** it's at 7!

**justmad:** thank you

_justmad has left "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:**  for once i am not the slightest bit annoyed by jefferson

**johnturd:** that's because you know how he feels and you don't want to be a butt

**johnturd:** and because he's trying too hard to sound alright

**laflaugh:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUzdrmzMAa8>

**johnturd:** we are having a very serious conversation lafayette

**laflaugh:** love is an open door

**hercyou:** love is an open

**laflaugh:** doOORr

**hercyou:** life can be so much more

**laflaugh:** with you

**hambologna:** with you

**hercyou:** with you

**johnturd:** with you

**laflaugh:** love is an open door

~~~~~

**-hambologna:**

**georgewash:** Who is "angelous" and why are they inviting me to a party?

~~~~~

**-rant of the day**

**hambologna:** ange you accidentally sent gwash an invitation to our party in an hour

**angealous:** does he even know who i am?

**hambologna:** nope

**angealous:** i am o f f e n d e d 

**johnturd:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**johnturd:** i smell s e x u a l  t e n s i o n

**angealous:** what. 

**hambologna:** ohh noo

_hambologna has added georgewash to "rant of the day"_

**johnturd:** i i crap _  
_

**georgewash:**

**georgewash:** I'll see you later, Alexander.

_georgewash has left "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:** i bet you he saw everything

**margarita:** busted

**hercyou:** "busted"

**laflaugh:** we leave for the part in thirty min

**hercyou:** WHAT SHOULD I WEAR

**laflaugh:** i thought you were the designer

**laflaugh:** you look good in the white button down and grey jeans with the dark blue hoodie though

**hercyou:** thanks

**johnturd:** WEAR THE TIGHT FIT SHIRT WITH THE BLUE JEANS, ALEX.

**hambologna:** i hate that shirt

**johnturd:** TOO BAD

**hambologna:** goddangit

 


End file.
